Keeper of Hearts
by Dragonfly-Sorceress
Summary: Oliver/Hermione. New chapter! Got to Love me. Thanks to strawberries and blueberries for making me update this. Another chapter soon I promise. R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

My December  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing...of this story anyway. Just the plot and story line. This is my first HP fic. For all you fans it's an Oliver/Hermione fic. Got to love them. I love too many pairs just to let you know. It's set in year three. The characters, setting, basically anything you do recognize belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling, one of the greatest writers (to me anyway). The song belongs to Linkin Park! The best band in the world and my favorite band and song! Okay I'm done with that. Anyway...read and review. This might be a one-chapter story unless people ask me to continue it. Hermione might seem ooc cause I make anybody I like out to be a punk. It's kind of sad I think. Now on with the story.   
  
  
This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.   
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.  
  
(Hermione's P.O.V)  
I'm looking out my window in the girl's dormitory. It's snowing and is the middle of winter. December to be exact. This is my favorite time of year and my favorite month. Everything happens in December. Christmas, my birthday, school break, and a beautiful white powder covers the grounds to make it look like a beautiful winter wonderland. I'm listening to my favorite muggle song. It's called "My December." It's by Linkin Park one of my favorite music artists. I feel like they wrote this song for me sometimes. I'm listening to the lyrics and I start to cry as my mind wonders to another subject. Him.   
  
  
This is my December.  
This is my snow colored home.  
This is my December.  
This is me alone.  
  
I don't know how, when, or why it started. Actually I do know when it started. It started in my first year when he first smiled at me while he was walking past me in the hall. His smile was so beautiful it made my heart melt and probably many other girls hearts too. Nobody knew or knows I like...no love him. I think Harry has a distinct feeling that I might have a crush on him, but he never asks me about it. I know Oliver had a suspicion I at the least liked him.   
  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
He is the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor qudditch team. His name is Oliver Wood. People always joke around and say he thinks about nothing, but qudditch. That puts a sting in my side because if that is true he never thinks of me, which makes my heart start to break. Not that he would anyway I'm just a miss now-it-all. I don't know why I fell for someone who loves qudditch so much. I can hardly fly! I know nothing about qudditch!   
  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
  
He doesn't know who I am. Hardly anybody does. I only know so much about him because Harry is on the qudditch team with him. I've only had a few encounters with him. We never really talked. What would we talk about! We have nothing in common. Now I know what they mean when they say opposites attract. Maybe it's because one can teach the other one something new.   
  
And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away.  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
I can see the qudditch field from here. My eyes are fixed on the goals which if it was a game or practice he would be defending. During qudditch season I would watch him and smile. Most of the time he wouldn't know that I was watching him until one day he told the team he thought that someone was watching them. He turned around on his broom and my eyes connected with his. He just smiled and told everyone that it was all right and I could watch.  
  
This is my December.  
These are my snow colored trees.  
This is me pretending.  
This is all I need.  
  
I remember earlier this year during one of their games. It was pouring rain and Harry's glasses kept fogging up so he couldn't see the snitch. I came down and put a spell on Harry's glasses. Even though we lost Oliver was still happy and thankful. Everyone comes up to me and said that he looked like he could have kissed me. I still smile when people say that.   
  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
  
I heard him telling people that I was an angel...his angel to be exact about his words. A couple of days after they match he came up to me and hugged me. If I could have I would've choose to die right then and there in his arms. He's really strong from playing qudditch. He said thank you and I had to come to all the games no matter what. We would have had a real conversation if Marcus Flint hadn't started a confrontation. Being a Gryffindor he had to up and defend his pride.   
  
And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
I wander why I wasn't put into Ravenclaw. They are known for being really smart and people say I am the smartest person in school next to Ron's brother Percy. Being in Gryffindor means you are known for your courage. I have known of that. I am scared of how I feel. Well it isn't as weird as Neville getting put in Gryffindor as well. (a.n- no offence to Neville! He's the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Oh god! How do I get from being in love with Sean Biggerstaff and Chester Bennington to liking the boy who plays Neville? That Night Quill I just took is really starting to sink in!)  
  
This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.  
  
On with how my courage failed. It happened just two days ago on the first day of Christmas break. I was walking down the hall oblivious to everything when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me around the corner into the trophy room. A hand was clasped over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I turned around and there he was standing in front of me smiling. His warm brown eyes were looking down on me. Then he asked me. He asked me if I liked him. I stared at him dumbfounded. How could he have known? I told him that he was a very nice guy. That wasn't the answer he was looking for because he looked down with I hurt look in his eyes. As quickly as he look down he looked up and smiled and said thank you and walked away.   
  
And I'd give it all away...  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away....  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
I found out later why he asked me this. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny had little crushes on him. Not as deep as my love for him. They decided to go up to him to make small talk. They didn't know what to say so one of them blurted out that someone liked him. He asked them who it was and my name was the first name that popped into their head not knowing my love for him. They told me when they said that to him his face lit up and there was a happy gleam in his eyes. Maybe he had liked me too. I know wish I told him of my feelings for him. Now it's too late and I can't erase the past. All I can do is hope the future is better. When I walked into the common room he was sitting in a chair looking intensely into the fire. When he heard me walk in he looked up at me. I could see all the hurt in his eyes. I'm not sure if it was from me or not. He quickly looked away back into the fire. I ran upstairs into the girl's dormitory and hit play on my stereo. He doesn't know this after all he's just a keeper. A keeper of the qudditch goals and the keeper of my heart.   
  
And I'd give it all away...  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away....  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
a.n- go ahead flame me. See if I care. I know it's sad and it sucked. It's my first story and songfic. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes. Ask in a review if you want more chapters or email me if you'd like. My email is SeanB_Gurl@hotmail.com. 


	2. Downfall

Downfall A.N- still don't own anything. Another songfic and another chapter. I decided to continue this fic and change the title. Thanks to Sailor Gemini and Girlfriend my only reviewers because the rest of you were too lazy to click a button and type in a few words. Well anyway the song is "Downfall" by TRUSTcompany another one of my favorite bands. Now on with chapter two. R&R.  
  
(Oliver's p.o.v) I stare into the fire hoping it will give me some sort of an answer to what is going on in my mind. Anger, depression, and jealousy how I feel. It's better then the feelings I felt before. Love, happiness, and wanting. You may think those are great feelings but your not me and you haven't met Hermione Granger or haven't any feelings for her.  
  
Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me, In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me, Here I stand hold back so no one can see, I feel these wounds, step down, step down, step down.  
  
I swear to god she's an angel. She's kind, smart, and beautiful. I love her more than I love anyone or anything. People think that I'm shallow and all I think about is Qudditch. Well they're wrong! Qudditch is only a mask. Something to hide behind. She's the only person who knows that besides me. She's the main thing on my mind all the time. I call all those qudditch practices to get her away from my mind at to get away from her, but I never can. I know she's watching me threw her bedroom window and god does it kill me.  
  
(am I) Breaking Down Can I break away? Push me away, make me fall, Just to see, another side of me, Push me away, you can see, What I see, the other side of me.  
  
I can hear Hermione blasting her radio upstairs. All of the songs she play's are punk or rock. The last song she was listening to was called "My December" by a muggle band called Linkin Park. I know this because she listens to them a lot and really likes them. I like them for some reason. Another song just came on. This is another one of her favorite bands and songs. I like this band and song too. This song expresses just how I feel right now. The song is "Downfall" by a band called TRUSTcompany.  
  
Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need, to save me now, just come face to face with me, stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds, step down, step down, step down, down  
  
She pushed me away and she made me fall. She sees exactly what I see the other side of me. She is my favorite subject. The only one I actually like to study. I know so much about her and I've only talked to her fewer times then my hands can count in the past three years. She's always there when you need her. Like that time when she repelled Harry's glasses. I would've kissed her if the whole qudditch team wasn't watching us. I've loved her since she first walked into the hall on the first day of school. When she went up and put the sorting hat on her head I was preying to god that she was in Gryffindor. My prayers were answered when the hat screamed it.  
  
I'm not breaking, down can I break away push me away, make me fall, just to see another side of me, push me away you can see, what I see, the other side of me  
  
I have not told anybody for my feelings for her. I know some have had suspicions about them. Even if I did want to tell someone right now I couldn't. There's nobody here except her and me. Everybody has gone home for Christmas break. She is fighting with her father and decided to stay at the last minute. Harry spent Christmas break with the Weasleys. They all love her like she was part of their big family just like Harry. They wanted her to go home with them, but she declined. Then my parents owled me and said I had to stay here during break. Things couldn't have been more perfect  
  
Go!  
  
About three days ago Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender came up to me and told me that Hermione liked me. I couldn't have been happier for anything in my life. Not even a world Qudditch cup. I had a smile from ear to ear beaming on my face. I decided to confront her about it and tell her I like her also. I asked her if she liked me and she said I was a nice guy. I know she knew what I meant being the smartest girl in school, but decided to play a naïve little girl. Boy does she do it so well.  
  
Fall, can I break away push me away, make me fall, just to see another side of me, push me away you can see, what I see, the other side of me  
  
I know they weren't lying when they told me she liked me. I can see it in her eyes. She was scared to tell me. I should've been the first to tell her. It would have been a lot easier. I'm seventeen years old while she's just a blossoming thirteen-year-old. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go up there and tell her everything. As I turn around to go to the girl's dormitory there she's standing on the top of the stairs. I can tell she's crying and it makes me sad. She's looking down at the floor ashamed if I see the tears. She suddenly looks up at me and say's something.  
  
"We need to talk," she whispers. I just nod and follow her up to her dorm and shut the door behind me.  
  
No one can see anything on the other side of me I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall No one can see everything on the other side of me I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall. Downfall, Fall.  
  
An- another chapter. Now Alex can't beat me. Lol. J/k. R&R if you want another chapter. 


	3. The Way I Feel

Disclaimer- hey I'm back! I'm under a new screen name. The old one was Katafae. I changed it because it made me sound like a prude. lol. The characters aren't mine and never will be. The song is "The Way I Feel" by 12 Stones. Great Band. Anyway here it is. Oh I want to thank strawberries and blueberries and all the other readers for pushing me to update this. It's in Oliver's P.O.V.  
  
Lately I've been wandering  
  
Off the narrow path  
  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true  
  
As we walked into the girls' dormitory a new song switched on. I couldn't remember what band or song it was even though I've heard it before. I know it was from Hermione blaring it in her room. As I looked over to her bed, I saw her cat sprawled out across glaring at me with the most evil eyes. Those eyes were as cold as Draco Malfoy's and Professor Snape combined. Obviously he didn't like me. Then I looked and next to him was a weird looking case with round discs in it. It must be a muggle contraption. I then looked at Hermione, she had her head down and it looked as if she had been crying. I wanted to put my arm around her, but I couldn't. She looked up at me and I breathed out.  
  
'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
  
And I know I need you in my life  
  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
  
And I promise to make the sacrifice   
  
She hadn't been crying. She kept opening and closing her mouth trying to grasp the words that she wanted to come out. Then I decided I had to be the first one to make a move. "So, what band and song is this? I really like them." I said stupidly. That's not what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"It's 12 Stones. The song is called The Way I feel. I lied to you," she whispered. I could barely hear her. I wonder if it was from crying her beautiful eyes out. If you've been crying or you want to cry you have a huge lump in your throat. I know this from experience.   
  
  
  
"I know you lied to me. I could see it in your eyes. Tell me, how can a girl that is so talented have her worse trait to be a bad liar?" I asked her and laughed a little. I knew that to her it wasn't funny at all.   
  
"I'm a worse flyer, but that's besides the point. I lied to you and I'm sorry. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny we're right. They hit the head on the nail; they just didn't realize it. I really like you," she said and started crying.  
  
The world I know is pulling me  
  
More and more each day  
  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray  
  
Spiteful eyes are watching me  
  
With everything I do  
  
In the midst of darkness Lord  
  
My spirit calls for you  
  
I went over and put my arm around and I pulled her down to the bed. Crookshanks scratched my back as I pushed him out of the way. I put her contraption on the floor making sure I didn't hurt it. Since I don't know what it is and I know it's a muggle thing she couldn't get here in the wizard world and she might be if I broke it. Even though I could probably just as easily fix it. I said to her in a calm voice, "hey, why are you crying? Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay because I like you too."   
  
  
  
As I said this she started crying more. "Everything is not going to be okay. I'm way too young for you! I can't feel this way! I'm not supposed to like you. I'm not supposed to love you. You're the great Oliver Wood. You're the captain of the Qudditch team. Every girl in Gryffindor fancies you. All you ever talk about is Qudditch and that's all you care about. So don't go around saying that you care about me when you don't. You don't even know me and I fear you never will. For the time we have left is too brief for you to know anything at all." She said and it made my heart skip. How can she say that I don't care about her? How can she say all I care about is Qudditch? I know! She's just trying to push me away. I'm not going to let that happen.   
  
'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
  
And I know I need you in my life  
  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
  
And I promise to make the sacrifice   
  
"So what if your younger then me? That still doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I do know some thing, but you just have to fill me in on the rest. I can and will find out everything. I like you a lot. I like you so much it hurts to breathe. I wish I could be free of you and I can't. You may try to push me away, but I won't let you. You just see Hermione Anne Granger. You just see." With that I walked out to prepare myself to gain her trust. I looked back to tell her something, but forgot when her cat hissed at me like one of those black cats on Halloween, so I quickly shut the door. Who knows what that damn thing would so to me if it got the chance? Might give me rabies!   
  
(You know sometimes deep inside)  
  
I feel like this 


End file.
